Fuego
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando toda la presión que te han arrojado, finalmente estalla?. Clasificación "T".


**Fuego:** **¿Qué es lo que sientes al momento de que tus hermanas, en vez de estar de tu lado, siempre te han tratado como a una basura? Lo intentas tantas veces, las haces felices, las ayudas, sacrificas tus planes y proyectos para que puedan llegar a la cima, pero al final ¿qué recibes?. Solo desprecio de parte de ellas y todos tenemos un límite que cuando ocupa todo el espacio, ese mismo termina por estallar y te conviertes en lo que siempre habías temido.**

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces lo había sentido en su alma? ¿Cuántas de esas puñaladas en su corazón había recibido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debería soportar un maltrato como ese de parte de sus hermanas?. Se hallaba recostado en su cama, llorando a más no poder, pensaba en qué era lo que había hecho de malo, quería saber por qué siempre lo atacaban de esa manera, pero a su vez no hallaba las respuestas que tanto quería obtener, se sentía totalmente abatido y solo ante esa ola aplastante que iba hacia él.

\- _"¡Lincoln, ¿qué le pasó a mi guitarra?!"_. Recordó la furia de Luna cuando se encontró al joven, el cual sin querer había tropezado contra el soporte que tenía la guitarra de su hermana y le había causado una fractura.

\- _"¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto?! La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte"._ Advirtió Lori, tras haberse metido en la habitación de ella sin querer.

\- _"¡Lincoln, rompiste mi Tiara que había ganado la semana pasada, ya me las pagarás!"._ Recordó el grito de Lola.

\- _"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Casi rompes al Señor Cocos!"._ Ese había sido un pequeño tropiezo, ¿qué sabía que su hermana Luan le había jugado una broma y que casi provocaba que él le destruyera su títere?.

\- _"¡Lincoln, vas a recuperar todas mis ranas que se han perdido por tu culpa!"_. Otra vez lo mismo, ¿qué culpa tenía él si Lana no podía hacerse cargo de sus anfibios se hayan fugado?.

Las únicas con las que no tenía problemas era con Leni y Lucy, ¿qué furia sentiría aquella rubia tan inocente?, tal vez ella hubiera intentado defenderlo pero, ¿a qué costo? Enfrentarse a Lori no era una buena idea y más cuando se enojaba. Lo mismo iba para la gótica que siempre lo había apoyado.

\- _"¡¿Por qué no viniste a mi partido?! ¡Por tu ausencia perdí!"._ Esta vez fue de Lynn aquel insulto.

\- _"¿Sabes, Lincoln? Yo pensé que tu mente inferior no sería capaz de venir hasta aquí y destruir mis inventos, pero la verdad, estoy sorprendida, ahora sal y no se te ocurra venir a verme"._ Le advirtió Lisa por su parte.

Pero, ¿qué importaba ahora? Si sus hermanas lo detestaban por los incidentes ocurridos, él simplemente se había refugiado en su habitación y no salía, a pesar de que todo seguía tan normal en la Casa Loud, el joven peli blanco permanecía oculto en su cuarto, protegido por Bun-Bun y con la puerta cerrada, no quería que nadie entrara y muchos menos si venía de sus hermanas.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, ya que no la había cerrado con llave y vio que ingresaba Luna con su guitarra al lugar.

\- Linc, necesito tu ayuda, quería que me...¿Linc?. [Ingresó la castaña pero al ver al joven que se hallaba mirando hacia la pared, ella sintió una extraña curiosidad y fue hasta él] Linc, hermano, ¿estás...?. Preguntó ella, pero al tocarlo solo recibió una bofetada de parte del joven.

\- No quiero verte, Luna, a nadie, ¿sí? vete. Le ordenó de que se fuera de su cuarto y sin voltearse.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!. Preguntó ella con el inicio de la furia subiendo.

\- ¡VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡ME TIENES HARTO, AL IGUAL QUE TODAS LAS DEMÁS, LAS ODIO, VETE, VETE, VETE!. [Ordenó con furia, la castaña jamás había sentido esa ira en su pequeño hermano de cabellos blancos, era como si estuviera quemándose en un fuego intenso y eso llevaba a que gritara y respondiera de esa manera tan aterradora. Inmediatamente tomó la guitarra de Luna y se la lanzó con violencia hacia el pasillo, estrellándose cerca de la habitación de las gemelas, las cuales salieron para ver qué pasaba] ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡LÁRGATE O LA PRÓXIMA COSA QUE SE QUEMARÁ SERÁ TU BANDERA INGLESA!. Le ordenó y de un empujón violento sacó a la castaña de su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta con un fuerte azote.

* * *

Luna estaba en blanco, ¿debía ella reaccionar de esa manera o simplemente ver si su guitarra estaba bien o si había sufrido algún daño?. En aquellos momentos llegaba Lana con lo que parecían ser los restos de aquel instrumento musical.

\- Lo siento mucho, Luna, la revisé y no se puede reparar. Oye, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Lincoln?. Anunció la gemela de la gorra roja, llevando aquellos restos pero la castaña no dijo nada, simplemente permanecía callada y aún le dolía la mejilla por la bofetada que le dio su hermano.

En aquel momento llegó Lori, la cual había oído todo desde la planta baja.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué el escándalo?. Preguntó la rubia mayor, pero al no obtener respuestas fue hasta el cuarto de Lincoln.

* * *

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber por qué está Luna llorando y hay restos de su guitarra por doquier?. Preguntó Lori, molesta por no poder estar con Bobby ya que tenía que averiguar qué le pasaba al joven.

\- A ti qué te importa, no te quiero ver, te odio. Le ordenó Lincoln.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso me hablas con esa lengua, mocoso?. Volvió a preguntarle la chica, pero el peli blanco se había hartado, le dio esa oportunidad de irse pero ella no lo hizo, así que fue hasta ella y tomó su celular, estrellándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡¿Querías una consecuencia?! ¡Ahí lo tienes, fuera!. Ordenó el muchacho, quien la sacó afuera de su habitación.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Luan, quien se había metido para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente retrocedió al ver la mirada de furia del joven.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste?! ¡Responde!. Preguntó Lynn, pero en ese momento terminó por recibir una fuerte bofetada, igual que la que recibió Luna, cosa que provocó la reacción de la castaña deportista pero fue detenida por Leni.

\- ¡¿Saben por todo lo que he hecho por ustedes?! ¡¿Lo saben?! Las ayudé para llegaran a la cima, tuve que sacrificar tantas cosas para que no estuvieran tristes, hasta con el maldito certamen de belleza infantil para Lola, pero claro, yo qué recibo a cambio: ¡Insultos, golpes, daños! ¡¿Acaso es así como ven?! ¡¿Como un maldito objeto en vez de la persona que es su hermano?! ¡Todas ustedes me dan asco, hay veces que desearía haberme muerto! ¡Tal vez estarían contentas y hasta este sitio sería la habitación de Lynn y Lucy o tal vez el guardarropas de Lori y Leni! ¡Y la verdad desearía que así hubiera sido, ojala hubiera muerto al nacer y así no tendría que haberlas conocido! ¡Son lo peor que me pudo haber pasado! ¡Así que fuera, fuera de mi habitación, no las quiero volver a ver! ¡A NINGUNA!. Terminó por estallar, estaba bien en claro que el joven peli blanco no soportaría más ese dolor, toda esa presión que lo atrapaba y lastimaba, sabía bien que ellas se lo habían jurado en hacerle la vida imposible, ¿desde cuándo?, uff, desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez como recuerdos estaba el estúpido vídeo para su clase, el incidente del inodoro tapado, la visita de Hugh para que lo ayudara para sus clases o el proyecto de reducir el consumo eléctrico en su casa. No importaba, ahora todo se había ido al Infierno.

* * *

Lincoln les cerró la puerta en cara, las más pequeñas como Lola y Lana les costaba imaginar hasta qué punto podía llegar Lincoln, Lori se lamentaba por su celular, pero a su vez estaba preocupada por su hermano, al igual que Luna, Luan y Lynn.

\- ¿Acaso será verdad todo lo que nos dijo?. Siento algo que me hace presión, como si quisiera salir pero está estancado. Se preguntó la deportista.

\- Eso se llama vergüenza, vergüenza que deberían ser todas ustedes, lo mismo Lucy y yo: ¡Miren en lo que terminamos siendo para él! ¡En vez de ser buenas hermanas con él, con llevarnos bien, terminamos siendo peor que los criminales!. Lo humillamos, le hicimos la vida imposible y nosotras nos sentimos tranquilas, ¡¿cómo podemos dormir por las noches con esto en nuestras mentes?! ¡¿Cómo?!. Culpó Leni a todas las presentes, sin olvidarse de ella misma y hasta Lucy, la cual no estaba metida en ningún asunto, pero también tenía sus asuntos.

\- Yo también lo siento, siento que la vergüenza me lleva a esto: Hice a Lincoln sufrir tantas veces, en especial cuando me burlé o lo acusé cuando se incriminó así mismo por defender a Lucy por lo del cómic en el inodoro. ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?. Se preguntó Lola, llevándose las manos a la cara y comenzaba a llorar, mientras que se escurría el rimel que tenía.

\- Todas cometimos algo horrible: Yo no sola le traté de mala suerte, sino que hasta lo amenacé con un bate de baseball, puse a toda la familia en contra para que me apoyaran y hasta lo lastimé muchas veces de forma física. Se unió Lynn a la culpa.

\- Creo...no, hasta yo también soy culpable porque lo consideré a Lincoln como una "mente inferior" para mi intelecto. Mencionó Lisa.

\- Lori, ¿y tú?. Preguntó Lucy, quien quería saber si la rubia mayor diría algo.

Ella tomó un largo respiro y finalmente lo soltó todo.

\- No sólo lo lastimé emocionalmente, sino que también le amenacé con lastimarlo si se metía en mi cuarto, además de que le arruiné sus estudios con Hugh y eso casi pone en peligro mi relación con Bobby. La verdad, me siento como la peor de todas las hermanas. Dio ella su "exposición" de sus Pecados.

\- No solo tú, yo también, entiendo que amo mucho la música y mi guitarra, pero esto también es algo material, se pude reparar o comprar una nueva pero un hermano, no, para nada, es alguien a quien no puede comprar el dinero.

\- No es por ser mala, Luna, pero tú hasta hace poco estuviste gritándole a Lincoln porque sin querer rompió las cuerdas de tu guitarra. Le recordó Lucy.

La muchacha guardó silencio, estaba totalmente abatida como pensar en algo mejor y en especial para componer música, una carga emocional había caído sobre ellas, mientras que Lori tomaba una decisión al respecto.

* * *

\- _"¿Ellas qué saben sobre mí? Si ni siquiera existo, se encaprichan por cualquier cosa, excepto Leni y Lucy pero el resto son tan tercas, malditas. Uno que hace todos los sacrificios por ellas y en vez de recibir un "gracias, Lincoln", "eres el mejor hermano", no, solo recibo insultos y más insultos. Ojala no hubiera nacido"._ ¡Ojala nunca hubiera...!. [Iba a gritarlo por completo, pero en aquel momento, el peli blanco sintió que alguien le daba un fuerte abrazo y con ello venían unas lágrimas cálidas que caían sobre su ropa] ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?. Quiso saber, ya que allí estaban sus hermanas presente.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano?. Preguntó Luna, quien era la que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

\- ¿Ahora vienen a disculparse o simplemente hace un tonto acto de drama para que yo las perdone o me golpeen?. Preguntó el joven, quien seguía muy molesto.

\- No, para nada, tú eres nuestro hermano y tienes razón, fuimos muy egoístas contigo, no te hemos tratado como merecías, siempre te tuvimos como un Sirviente y por eso queríamos disculparnos contigo. Dijo Lori, mientras que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

\- Tú eres el que siempre nos has ayudado, sin ti, ¿qué sería de nosotras?. Agregó Lynn a su hermano, a quien lo abrazó pero suavemente.

\- ¿Aún a costa de que me odien muchas veces como el vídeo?. Preguntó el muchacho ante aquel incidente.

\- Solo fue una tontería, algo que tal vez deberíamos haber tomado con gracia y no reaccionando de esa manera y hasta decirte de que estabas muerto para nosotros. Mencionó Luna, quien no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Y sin olvidar de la estúpida teoría de la mala suerte, fue un grave error en lo que hice, por eso...Dijo Lisa y quemó aquella teoría que había hecho, aunque resultaba un golpe duro para ella y para la Ciencia.

\- Aún así me odio hasta conmigo mismo, como cuando intenté solucionar la pelea entre Lori y Leni por el vestido, evadiendo el "Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas" y encima empeoró más. Añadió Lincoln en aquellos recuerdos.

\- Lincoln, son solo prendas de vestir, entiendo que nos guste a ambas, pero también eso es material. Tú eres alguien al que no puede comprar el dinero. Le dijo Lola, por su parte, cosa que sorprendió hasta al resto de sus hermanas.

El peli blanco se quedó callado, mirando hacia ellas, quería tratar de hablarles, se sentía ahora triste por lo que había hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese fuego que llevaba encima desapareció por completo.

\- Aún así no me siento contento, he hecho cosas que...que también las lastimaron. Se lamentó Lincoln, pero en aquel momento recibió una vez el cálido abrazo de sus hermanas, alejando todo lo ocurrido.

\- Aunque me hayas destruido mi celular y la guitarra de Luna, sin olvidar que nos hiciste enojar y tú reaccionaste de esa manera, tengo que admitir que esto nos lo merecemos: Fuimos muy groseras contigo, Lincoln, nunca fuimos, en todos los casos, amables contigo y hasta nos hemos sobrepasado. Espero que nos perdones. Dijo Lori, en nombre de todas ellas hacia el joven, el cual acurrucó su cabeza contra el pecho de Lynn y ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Si ustedes ya me han perdonado, yo las perdono, pero será con el tiempo, el cual será mi testigo. Finalizó el muchacho hacia todas las presentes.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Antes que nada, les vuelvo a anunciar esto es un "calentamiento" para el 2 de Julio, día en el que estreno el Final Bueno u Oficial de "Sangre de Hermanos".**

 **La verdad, también quiero anunciarles que voy a detenerme por un tiempo bastante corto o largo, dependiendo de cómo empiece el Segundo Cuatrimestre en la Facultad, ¿a qué me estoy refiriendo?: No haré fanfics de Loudcest por un determinado tiempo, tal vez vean alguno que otro en Julio y luego hacia Agosto no, puede ser que sea así, además necesito terminar con mis fics de Saintia Shö y Omega, empezar con el Episodio G de Saint Seiya y también con el de "Asesinos" en donde tendrán protagonismo los Loud y otros personajes más junto con los Santos de Oro, cuya historia en "Asesinos" tiene mucho que ver con los Viajes en el Tiempo y las Dimensiones.**

 **Por cierto, el que pregunto por si Kurumada terminará con Next Dimension: Solo puede decirte, Camarada, que tal vez tengamos bastante, aunque ya en Enero del año pasado, el autor anunció que este manga va a terminar y seguirá con sus otros proyectos. La verdad estoy ansioso por verlo pero ya está terminando Junio y había prometido que llegarían los nuevos capítulos el 21 de este mes y nada todavía :(.**

 **Yendo a la historia: Yo lo considero como toda la Suma de los Pecados, todo el daño que las chicas le han hecho a Lincoln y no pensemos simplemente en "No such luck", aquí no trato solo de eso, sino también de otros capítulos que, tal vez para algunos nos desagradó por el trato que le han dado al pobre peli blanco, los cuales, a mi juicio, los peores capítulos han sido "Detective o Consecuencias", "Estudioso", "Llegando a la Vitrina", la verdad este último me desagradó la actitud bombardera de las hermanas, entiendo que Lincoln lo hizo para llamar la atención de Cristina, lo entiendo pero...es un niño, hermano, no lo podes tratar y hasta tildarlo de que "para mí estás muerto". ¿No lo creen?.**

 **¿Qué opinan?.**

 **Por cierto, antes de que publique esta historia, si quieren ver más historias de The Loud House, tengo una en Wattpad llamada "Sobreviviendo en la Casa Loud".**

 **Ahh y otra pregunta: Quiero subir "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" a Wattpad, ¿cómo lo hago?.**

 **Espero sus cordiales respuestas y nos estamos viendo :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos.**


End file.
